Fenêtre, radis, toboggan
by Lullyra
Summary: Histoires en vrac sur les Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! J'ignore si vous connaissez **Sky Fenty** et son excellent recueil **Au sourire de l'âme** (si c'est pas le cas, allez le lire), mais ce petit drabble vient d'un thème proposé pour ce recueil, et qu'elle m'a gentillement laissé. Voilà voilà, un petit drabble de 100 mots tout pile, avec un thème que je tairais pour le moment. Enjoy :)

* * *

Steve, perplexe, regarde l'objet devant lui.

Quand il avait cherché à déterrer les secrets du SHIELD, il ne pensait pas trouver ça.

Bien sûr, les armes étaient là.

Mais le sac avec était… inattendu.

Ce vieux sac en toile, caché au fond de la caisse. Il sentait pourtant qu'il devrait le laisser là.

Ne pas l'ouvrir, oublier, ne pas en parler. Et partir vite. Très vite.

Mais il l'avait ouvert. Il n'avait pas pu résister.

Et il se retrouve maintenant face à ça. Et il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Il vient de trouver le lapin en peluche de Fury.

* * *

Le thème était donc peluche ^^ J'écrirai probablement d'autres drabbles de ce style, voir carrément des OS que je mettrai ici. Le titre vient du fait que j'avais pas d'idée, et que ce genre d'écrit sont axés sur un mot, un thème. La moindre suggestion, ou un avis positif ou négatif, est bienvenue :)


	2. Chapter 2

Le SHIELD avait désormais la joie de sa battre avec une armure de la fabrication de Stark.

Le riche scientifique, dans un élan dans mansuétude qu'il se plaisait à souligner, avait fait don il y a peu d'une de ses « prothèses » améliorées.

Il n'avait, certes, pas fait en sorte que l'armure soit aussi puissante qu'une des siennes, et il pouvait reprendre le contrôle à tout moment. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour le SHIELD.

L'armure était vite devenue indispensable au SHIELD.

Tout aurait vraiment pu être parfait pour une fois.

Si elle n'avait pas eut la forme d'un hippopotame.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Le thème était donc hippopotame, sur une idée de **Sad-idette** à qui je dédis ce drabble pour la peine. Je crois que ce recueil va devenir mon défouloir mental où se retrouveront mes écrits les plus débiles, je m'excuse d'avance.


	3. Chapter 3

Me rappelant de vacances en Angleterre et ma première rencontre avec de la bouffe vraiment bizarre, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit truc dessus. Enjoy :)

* * *

« Quelle est cette… chose ? »

Non, franchement il ne sait pas. D'ailleurs on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, même pour un être humain lambda ladite chose est étrange.

Ça semble gluant.

Ça ondule et ça tremblote.

On dirait une forme de vie extra terrestre.

« C'est de la gelée Thor. »

Le dieu relève la tête vers Bruce. Ça ne l'aide pas beaucoup.

« Ça se mange. »

Thor éclate de rire. On ne lui fera pas croire que cette chose à la couleur criarde est comestible.

Bruce hausse les épaules. Quelle idée aussi d'avoir acheté ça.

* * *

Voilà, thème **gelée**. J'en profite pour remercier les gens qui prennent le temps de lire et de commenter ce recueil ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à **Sky Fenty** pour son thème **balustrade** ^^ J'avoue avoir eu du mal avec celui-là. Mais au final, c'était agréable à écrire. Et pour une fois on s'embarque pas dans un délire loufoque, vous en pensez quoi ?

* * *

Clint avait toujours été attiré par les hauteurs.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait ressenti le frisson du vide.

Seul, en équilibre sur la balustrade qui séparait le sol sur et ferme, ennuyant, et l'immensité du grand rien devant lui.

Il était sûr d'avoir presque réussi à s'envoler.

Il avait levé les yeux et le ciel semblait tout proche, comme une couverture sur ses épaules.

Et en bas, il voyait le sol, et c'est comme s'il était le souverain d'un royaume sans fin. Tout s'étendait à ses pieds.

La balustrade était devenue son coin secret de paradis.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ! On repart avec trois thèmes donnés par une amie pas inscrite sur le site. Le premier : **Ciel**. Pour me pardonner de ma longue absence, je vais essayer d'en poster un par jour.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Loki, enfant, regardait le ciel et se disait qu'il se transformerait bien en nuage.

Mais ça lui faisait peur aussi, parce que le ciel c'est haut, vaste et infinie… ça lui donnait le vertige, il avait peur de s'envoler et de ne plus pouvoir toucher terre.

Et Frigga et Odin lui souriaient tendrement.

Et Thor avait de l'amour plein les yeux.

Il était aussi bien sur la terre ferme.

Loki, adulte, a du venin dans le sang et des lames de rasoir dans le cœur.

Il regarde encore le ciel.

Quitte à se perdre, il aimerait bien être un nuage.


	6. Chapter 6

Deuxième thème donné par mon amie. **Sssssserpent**.

Je tiens aussi à tous vous remercier, vraiment énormément tous autant que vous êtes parce que "Fenêtre, Radis, toboggan" ou le recueil au nom idiot a dépassé les 1000 vues. Gros câlin mental à tous et à toutes ! J'aimerai pouvoir vous remercier au cas par cas, mais vous êtes moins de 2% a laisser des reviews. En gros, une review : un bisou *sort*

Merci encore tout le monde :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Natasha tend sa main vers le serpent qui ondule dans sa danse qui la fascine. Il sent la main de la fillette et arrête de bouger.

Natasha aussi n'esquisse plus un mouvement.

Le serpent est d'une beauté saisissante, ses écailles sont pareils aux cheveux de la rousse : elles envoient du feu partout. C'est comme un soleil d'or finissant de se consumer.

La tension est palpable, c'est à celui qui cédera le premier.

Une insolente lueur de défi dans le regard, Natasha avance encore sa main.

Soudainement, le serpent s'enfuit dans un éclair d'étincelles.

Soit. Un jour, elle y arrivera.

* * *

PS : J'ai essayé de faire des allitérations en « s » pour le serpent, j'ignore si ça marche. Seule façon de le dire, une tite review ?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ! Dernier des trois thèmes donnés par mon amie, **espace** :) Ce drabble peut être interprété comme du slash léger ou une forte amitié, à vous de voir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Steve, les décennies qu'il a passé à dormir, il a l'impression qu'il a fermé les yeux et qu'il les a rouvert seulement quelques secondes après. Et tout est différent.

Le monde est fou, il est entraîné dans une danse dont il ne connait pas les pas.

Tony essaye de lui apprendre, et il le prend par la main, l'entraîne dehors, et c'est l'espace et les étoiles partout autour d'eux.

L'espace, c'est toujours sombre et lumineux à la fois.

Ça ne change pas.

Il regarde Tony, qui contemple rêveusement la voûte céleste.

Steve aime bien sa nouvelle vie tout compte fait.


End file.
